


Jealousy

by aledrina



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aledrina/pseuds/aledrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous Prompt:: F!Hawke/Isabela, jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

“Marian.”

“….”

“Marian.”

“….”

“ _Marian Hawke_ , are we going to discuss this like adults or do you plan on sitting there and staring at that book all night?”

 The warrior looked up from the book, giving the Rivaini rogue a feigned expression of shock. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, I’m  _reading_.”

Isabela crossed the room in a few strides before snatching the book and tossing it over her shoulder.

“H-Hey, that was-“

Marian then found herself being pushed down on the bed (and not in the  _usual_  way) and straddled. Her wrists were pinned above her head and Isabela’s fierce stare came inches from her face. “You are an obvious little twat when it comes to your jealousy.”

“I’m not je-“

“And a horrible liar!”

Marian snapped her mouth shut, attempting to return the glare only to give up and look away, sucking in her cheeks.

Isabela sighed, gently grabbing her chin to make her face her properly. “Look at me.” Blue eyes went shut. “If we’re going to play  _these_  sort of games in bed, I really am going to find Ze-“

“You wouldn’t  _dare_.”

“Then look at me.”

She swallowed hard, contemplating the chances of Isabela actually leaving the mansion after having made the long trek up here. If only she would just move- No, this first. She had to prove herself of actually being livable, right?

Sighing through her nose, she looked back to her, biting her lower lip in shame at the face Isabela was making at her.

“Zevran is an old friend of mine.”

“Oh, I bet-“

“Stop that.” Marian clenched her hands into tight fists before forcing herself to relax and to keep the remarks back. “He and I know each other, as friends. There may have been a bit of fun here and there, but that’s all it has ever been. He’s a bit too short and too rough for my tastes.” The rogue released her chin and wrists, sitting up slightly yet still on her hips. “I’ve gotten quite used to this life up here. Good food, a good bed when you can get the mutt and Sandal off it, and I do enjoy waking up against someone so soft as you, Mare-bear.”

The warrior’s cheeks went bright red and she pushed at her. “Maker, Isabela, I’m the _Champion_  of Kirkwall, not some silly sister of the Chantry. I have muscles and scars!”

“And you get jealous of an elf assassin just passing through.”

Marian huffed and rolled onto her stomach, burying her face into a pillow. “Damned rogue, go find the dumb Crow if you’re just going to tease me.”

Isabela grinned, crawling over to restraddle herself onto Marian’s back. She leaned down, pressing kisses against the short dark hair. She brushed the hair away so that she could kiss the slightly scarred neck from an old knife slash. “I only tease you because you are so adorable,  _Champion_  Mare-bear.”

“ _Stop_.”

She slid a hand under Marian’s shirt, getting a shiver. “I prefer to find  _other_  ways to use my jealousy, more… productive ways.”

Another shiver as the hand snaked to other parts. “ _R-Rogue,_ ” she purred into the pillow, arching herself towards the skilled fingers.

“And a mighty fine one at that.”


End file.
